Union Humana
by DramioneShipperVenezuela
Summary: Hermione Granger es una metamorfomaga más tiene un don especial y peligroso y Draco Malfoy a pesar de que desde que la vio por primera vez no le agradaba estará dispuesto a ayudarla para que no sufra y al ver que esta a su lado en sus momentos más duros en su vida se enamora perdidamente de ella y a partir de ese momento estará envuelto en un remolino de pasión desenfrenada.
1. Prologo (Hermione)

**A.N: Hola como están, este es mi primer Dramione fanfic y ellos son mi OTP porque es la representación de que del odio al amor hay un paso, además siento que Hermione es la parte sana de Draco y ambos se complementan, bueno disfruten de esta historia cargada de pasión, lujuria y drama.**

 **PD: los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de la majestuosa J.K Rowling.**

 **PD: En esta historia, Voldemort y los mortifagos no existen y Hermione es sangre mestiza.**

 _Narrador_

 _11 de junio de 1991_

 _Era un día caluroso en Londres y mientras unos iban al trabajo y otros disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, había una familia que no eran como los demás, esa era la familia Granger conformada por Mary Jean Granger, su esposo Bryce Granger y su hija Hermione Jean Granger de 11 años, ellos eran magos, más su hija era algo más que eso: era metamorformaga, ella podía cambiar su apariencia física a voluntad, ¿como reaccionará ella cuando se entere que irá al mejor colegio de magos que existe en el mundo?_

Hermione PDV

Estoy a punto de levantarme para tener otro día de vacaciones y espero que no termine nunca, me coloco las sandalias y me lavo la cara para ir a comer, bajo las escaleras y veo a mis padres que empezaron a comer así que les dije en un tono bromista:

-Buenos días a los 2, por lo menos esperen a que yo esté despierta para que así desayunemos los 3 juntos.

Los 2 comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y me dijeron:

-No te pongas así cariño, es que nosotros tenemos que ir al trabajo y como no te despertabas, nosotros decidimos comer sin ti, pero no te preocupes, ahí esta tu desayuno para que comas y si quieres para que te distraigas llama a alguna de tus amigas para que vengan aquí y jueguen.

Yo les dije calma:

-¿Pero ustedes van a estar aquí para el almuerzo no?

Mi padre dijo:

-Temo que no va a ser así, el trabajo que tu madre y yo tenemos ahora es muy pesado y requiere que estemos ahí todo el día, tu madre se encargó de tus comidas y te prometo que el fin de semana estaremos todo el día juntos, entendiste cariño.

Inmediatamente me dio un beso en la frente, más por dentro se me estaba acumulando una sensación de rabia y enojo así que les dije:

-¡USTEDES SIEMPRE SE PONEN A TRABAJAR TODO EL DIA Y YO NO LOS PUEDO VER, USTEDES SIEMPRE ME PROMETEN QUE EL FIN DE SEMANA VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS MAS LLEGA EL DIA Y DICEN QUE TIENEN QUE IR A TRABAJAR OTRA VEZ, Y USTEDES YA SABEN QUE NO TENGO AMIGAS PORQUE ME HACEN BULLYING, AHORA ESTAS VACACIONES LAS HE PASADO SOLA Y PARA UNA NIÑA DE 11 AÑOS NO ES BONITO!

Mientras estaba sacando todo el enojo que tenía vi a mi madre con una cara en shock y me dijo:

-Cariño una pregunta: ¿de que color es tu cabello?

Me quedé sorprendida por la pregunta y le dije:

-Castaño, eso lo herede de usted, ¿por que lo pregunta mamá?

Mi madre dijo:

-Si tú cabello es castaño, ¿por qué ahora tienes el cabello rojo?

Me fui con gran velocidad hacia el espejo y vi que ahora mi rizado cabello castaño ahora tiene el color rojo sangre, me quedo admirando mi reflejo por unos minutos y ahora veo a mis padres sorprendidos y me dicen:

-¿Quieres ir al trabajo con nosotros?, tengo varias dudas que aclarar.

Di la mayor sonrisa que di en mi vida, de repente veo que están empezando a levitar algunas cosas de la casa y mis padres en vez de quedarse sorprendidos, me sonríen y me dicen:

-Al fin hiciste magia, querida, estamos muy felices por ti.

Después de decir eso me dieron un abrazo y en ese momento tenía dudas e inmediatamente mi papá me tomo de la mano y junto con mi mamá nos metimos por la chimenea, antes de salir le pregunté:

-Papá, ¿por qué estamos dentro de la chimenea?

El dio una sonrisa y dijo:

-Esto además de ser una chimenea es una Red Flu y su función es transportar a los magos para que no los vean los muggles y ya se que tienes demasiadas preguntas y es por eso que te voy a llevar al trabajo para que conozcas a un gran amigo mío.

Yo asenti y nos fuimos a él lugar donde trabajan mis papás y al ver el lugar era asombroso, sus paredes eran negras y había mucha gente ahí y aunque me parecía gracioso la gente caminaba como robots y mi papá vio que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dice:

-Este es el Ministerio de Magia y aquí trabajo junto con tu mamá, ¿que te parece hija?

Yo estaba anodadada por lo bonito que era y no pude articular ninguna palabra y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la oficina de mis padres y al observarla por primera vez llegue a la conclusión de que mis padres trabajaban en algo relacionado con las personas que no tienen magia, me quedé sentada dibujando unas horas mientras ellos preparaban los documentos, sigo dibujando hasta que alguien toca la puerta, mi padre se levanta para abrir y al ver quien es la persona que esta en la puerta y dice:

-Director Albus, que sorpresa, ¿y eso que no esta en Hogwarts?

El señor le respondió con una sonrisa visible en su rostro:

-¿No puedo visitar a algunos de los alumnos más destacados que ha visitado Hogwarts?

Mire hacia arriba y vi a un señor de avanzada edad con una barba blanca interminable que me recordaba a Santa Claus, estaba mirándolo fijamente por unos minutos y el se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo a mi padre:

-Bryce, ¿ella es la niña que me mencionaste?

Mi papá dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Si, director Albus, ella es mi hija Hermione Jean Granger.

Ahora lo mire a los ojos y me acabo de fijar que si los miras en un principio sentirás que te intimida pero la realidad es todo lo contrario, te transmiten ternura, cariño y protección, en ese momento sentí que algo cambiaba en mi y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, el señor dijo:

-Ella es metamorfomaga, que buena noticia, más hay algo en ella que merece ser descubierto y déjenme decirle esto: creo que su hija no es cualquier metamorfomaga, todavía no han empezado las clases en Hogwarts y quiero que ella estudie ahí para que aprenda a ser una excelente maga.

Yo me quedé sorprendida, me van a llevar para un colegio de magos y seguro estarán otras personas como yo, ya estoy emocionada, estaba celebrando en mi mente cuando mi papá le dijo:

-Por supuesto Director Albus, ella estará segura ahí y estoy por seguro de que será una gran Ravenclaw aunque me gustaría que quedara en Gryffindor, no se preocupe tiene mi autorización y la de mi mujer.

En ese momento saco una carta de su bolsillo, me la entregó y me dijo que lo vería en septiembre, yo le di una sonrisa, se despidió de mis padres y le dije a mi papá:

-Estoy emocionada por iniciar mi aventura mágica y se que me divertire ahí.

Él me besó la frente y dijo:

-Sé que te divertiras, más ahí hay muchos peligros y te tienes que preparar para enfrentarlos y superarlos cariño.

Yo puse mi cabeza en su pierna y le dije:

-Lo sé papá, lo único que pido es que ustedes estén aquí conmigo.

El me dijo:

-Siempre, siempre estaré contigo al igual que mamá.

 _Narrador_

 _Desde ese momento, la aventura de Hermione comienza y ¿ella será capaz de superar los peligros junto con las personas que la apoyarán durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts? Veanlo en Dramione: Unión Humana_


	2. Prologo (Draco)

**A.N: Los acontecimientos de este capitulo tendran suceso en el mismo dia que el capitulo anterior, la diferencia es que en vez de ver el inicio de la historia de Hermione va a ser el inicio de la historia de Draco y ahora estoy pensandolo hacerlo asi en todos los capitulos asi que disfruten de la historia.**

 _Narrador_

 _Ya que vimos el inicio de esta historia de la joven Hermione ahora vamos a ver el inicio de la historia de un joven rubio de ojos grises que a obligación de su padre tiene que darle honor a su apellido, sin embargo, el solo quiere ser alguien que logre lo que sea por merito propio y no_ _por tener prestigio_ _solo por su apellido, Su nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Draco PDV

-¡PADRE, ME ESTÁ LASTIMANDO! le digo a mi padre que me maltrata sin piedad y sin razón y solo porque sonrei, el siempre dice que "un Malfoy no debe mostrar sentimientos felices, y que el prestigio de nuestro apellido nos da el derecho de ser superior a los otros" y honestamente no estoy de acuerdo con eso, despues de que me pegara con el cinturon unas veces más mi padre me dice enojado:

-Vete de aqui antes de que te de una lección otra vez y de una vez te lo digo si tu madre se entera de esto por ti te va a ir peor, entendió.

Yo asenti y me fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con fuerza, me sente en el suelo y ahí rompo a llorar, yo no entiendo porque mi padre es asi, desde que naci siempre ha sido asi, severo, estricto y nunca me mostraba amor. Despues de llorar por varios minutos me voy a mi cama, al unico lugar en que puedo soñar en que Lucius Malfoy no sea mi padre.

 _Al dia siguiente_

Empiezo a despertarme y me siento algo distinto y no se que es, entonces voy a la cocina y veo a mi madre que esta siendo maltratada por mi padre y en ese momento no pense en nada solo fui a protegerla y empuje a mi madre hacia la sala y ahora el que recibia los golpes era yo y mientras luchaba con mi padre el me dice:

-¿Por que te entrometes niño malnacido?

Yo rei y le dije:

-Si yo soy malnacido, por que ustedes pensaron en tenerme ya se según tú yo soy un estorbo.

Mi padre se quedo callado y me siguio golpeando hasta que se cansó y me dejo ahi en el suelo malherido, de repente viene mi madre muy preocupada y me dice:

-Cariño, estas bien, ese maldito las pagara caro y haré todo lo posible para que el se vaya como yo me llamo Narcissa Malfoy.

En ese mismo instante me abraza y siento algo en mi interior y al cerrar los ojos lo libero y mi madre al ver lo que hice se quedo anodadada y me dijo:

-Hijo, levitaste un objeto eso quiere decir que eres mago e iras a Hogwarts donde estuvo tu padre y yo.

Yo sonrei para mis adentros y le di un abrazo fuerte para demostrar la alegria que siento y asi me quede hasta la noche.

 _Dias despues_

Estaba en la cocina con mi madre nada mas ya que mi padre gracias a Merlin se fue a trabajar y mientras que el este ahi el no nos molestara, estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando una carta llega y dice:

 _Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria de Hogwarts._

 _Sr Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Mansion Malfoy_

 _Buenos dias tenemos el placer de anunciar que usted esta convocado a asistir a esta escuela donde aprendera todo lo necesario para ser un gran mago o maga, aqui anexado les dejo la lista de los objetos que necesitaran para este año escolar ._

 _Se le agradece su presencia en el colegio el 1ro de septiembre._

 _Atentamente_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria de Hogwarts_

Despues de leer la carta mi madre comenzó a llorar de alegria y al abrazarme me dijo:

-Al fin recibiste la carta hijo y estudiaras en el mejor colegio de magia en el mundo y quedaras en Slytherin como tu padre y yo.

Yo sonrei y le dije:

-Quedare en Slytherin mas yo no hare caso a lo que me diga mi padre, no quiero ser como el.

Mi madre me sonrio y dijo:

-Fisicamente eres igual a el mas tu eres mejor persona que el y eres mas humilde asi que no te preocupes.

Le di un beso en la frente y me puse a preparar para mi primer año en Hogwarts.

 _Narrador_

 _Y asi termina el inicio de la historia para los 2 protagonistas, que es lo que ocurrira cuando los dos se vean por primera vez, sera que comenzaran su amistad con el pie derecho o se odiaran a muerte desde el inicio, veanlo en Dramione: Union Humana_


End file.
